Snippets
by genetic.design
Summary: One hundred one-sentence Sam/Gabriel fics, ranging from angst to romance to everything in between.
1. The Beginning (A Simple Seed)

**Notes:** I got extremely bored at work and decided to write one sentence fills all about Sabriel for a prompt table. It resulted in gratuitous run-ons, extreme liberties regarding the occasional prompt, and general abuse of punctuation and the English language.

I might update this a couple times a day, and I might update it only a couple times a week/month/who the fuck knows when. My schedule gets pretty crazy, so. This is really just an excuse for me to procrastinate updating other stories.

A few of these ficlets make references to other stories (both posted and unposted), but they are still standalone, and you don't need to have read any of my other stuff for them to make sense. Some are canon, some are canon divergent, and some are completely AU.

* * *

 **The Beginning (A Simple Seed)**

Sam stares down at the red numbers written on his arm and wonders, not for the first time today, what he managed to get himself into, and thinks maybe he should just scrub them off and forget about yesterday evening because Gabriel is this vibrant hurricane of personality, basically his polar opposite in every single way (what can he offer in return?) — but each time he catches the pop of colour on his skin, he smiles, so he gathers up his courage and takes a chance.


	2. 1982

**"1982"**

* * *

"Okay, Gabriel, if you so much as _think_ about singing that song in my presence one more time, I will rip out your vocal cords and strangle you with them."


	3. One Cool Devil, One Hot Angel

**One Cool Devil, One Hot Angel**

* * *

Maybe it's the blood burning its way out of his system, but Sam can't help wondering why Gabriel, who has witnessed the creation of the purest and most beautiful things in existence, is still here with him ( _the addict who owns enough baggage to sink the fucking Titanic_ ) and as the thought hits his mind he can see that dangerous glint — the one that says ' _stop_ ' without a word — take hold in the golden eyes above him; the fingers wrapped around his shoulders grip tighter, Gabriel sliding harder and deeper inside him until the sensation of hot slick skin against his body becomes all he can focus on ( _and it's odd, how such fierceness makes him feel this way, like the bruising motion is some primal piece of redemption_ ), and then Gabriel moans his name, sharp and breathless and full of something that terrifies him even as it unravels the tension in his chest — despite the fear, Sam lets go and loses himself in the heat of Gabriel's touch.


	4. Vantage Point

**Vantage Point**

* * *

Dense clouds choke the air ( _billowing plumes of smoke, gritty sun-bleached sand_ ) as Gabriel hunts amongst the crumbled rubble of buildings long since fallen to ruin, not a soul in sight as far as the eye can see ( _safety or a trap?_ ), the silence setting him on a jaw-clenching edge until a grenade comes clattering down the street ( _too late, too close, nowhere to run_ ) and obliterates his existence — Gabriel exclaims "Shit!", tosses his controller aside, and vows to never play Call of Duty with Sam again.


	5. The Mile High Club

They float through the sky, a glorious blue horizon that stretches on for endless miles in every direction until Gabriel says, "That all you got?", taunting and expectant, so Sam folds his copper-golden wings up behind him and plummets towards the ocean, stretching them out at the last second to soar above the water, the salt-sticky spray of its waves cool on his skin, and although Gabriel's wordless shouts of excitement get swallowed by the roaring wind, he can feel them rumbling through the chest beneath his fingertips.


	6. C'est la Vie

"Are you drawing on me?" Sam murmurs when he wakes to the strangest sensation dancing along his spine, to which Gabriel warns, "Don't move or you'll ruin it," and that's how Sam winds up with a to-scale depiction of the Eiffel Tower scrawled across his back, done entirely in purple Sharpie.


	7. Breathe Again

Gabriel rushes to the alleyway as soon as the first desperate call rings in his mind and sees Sam collapse to the dirty concrete ( _blood everywhere, staining the ground and dripping from a blade wielded by some nameless being —_ demon _, he thinks, but he doesn't spare enough focus to find out for certain, just smites it with a snap as he drops to his knees at Sam's side_ ); he caresses the hunter's forehead with a trembling hand and wills Grace into his body ( _it twists and winds through the veins, shocking the heart into a frantic rhythm and knitting the gaping, oozing wound shut in a single instant_ ), and when Sam gasps and clutches at his wrist, Gabriel finally lets himself breathe again.


End file.
